Wulfric
Wulfric (Japanese: , Djikarao) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Wulfric uses the earth element, wields a Megalance, and acts as an Attacker in battle. Despite his appearance, he is an incredibly kindhearted blade, and very eager to help others. Wulfric was designed by Ryōsuke Aiba, a director of CyDesignation Co., Ltd. and character designer for Final Fantasy XIV. Personality Initially the Blade of the Elder Arachno, Wulfric displays no obvious personality or sentience. However, possibly due to the more pro-social dispositions of his new Driver,upon being reawakened Wulfric displays a desire to be kind and is ashamed of the fear his physical appearance invokes. He does however occasionally struggle with being a kind Blade, such as when he misinterprets a person that he scared into silence as a person who is calm. Appearance Wulfric is huge and powerful, resembling an insectoid demon. He has two long, curving antenna, spikes lining his arms and legs, and a segmented tail. On each shoulder, he has a sort of exhaust channel, which release steam after performing certain Specials. Wulfric was designed by Ryōsuke Aiba, a director of CyDesignation Co., Ltd. and character designer for Final Fantasy XIV. Acquisition Wulfric is initially the Blade of the Elder Arachno. After this boss is defeated, the player gains the Beastly Core Crystal, which can later be used to summon him. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Wulfric's Heart-to-heart, "The Kindness of Blades" takes place on Fonsett Island in the Leftherian Archipelago, between Wulfric, his Driver and Tora. In it he is mistaken for a monster by the villagers, and upon encouragement from his Driver approaches either a very old lady or a very young child to try and help them to show them that he is a friendly Blade. Wulfrc's Blade Quest, Tender-Hearted Beast is activated in Theosoir, when a Tantalese man runs into Wulfric in a panic. He reveals that a mining expedition have had a cave-in and are trapped beneath ice, to which Wulfric responds by hastening out to find them. Upon reaching the place the party finds that the accident was in fact a deliberate attack from a Gogol, who they chase but lose. Upon returning to Theosoir the party finds that it has been attacked by another Gogol, further infuriating Wulfric, who again runs off. He and the party find and defeat one Gogol, only for it to be joined by a larger one and then a third, which Wulfric deduces is the mother of the first two. Once these three are defeated Wulfric shouts at them until coming to understand that the Gogols were attacking the Tantalese due to the mining occurring on their home. Upon returning again to Theosoir Wulfric is hailed a hero until he shouts at the miners to make them understand their fault, and they agree to change their ways. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Brutal Lance - Spin weapon erratically and strike. * Lv. 2 - Termination Blast - Shoot out absorbed energy in a laser blast. * Lv. 3 - Hellbound - Fly up and perform a drop attack with maximum power. * Lv. 4 - Apocalypse - Jab at the enemy repeatedly and fire a laser from the chest. Blade Arts * Critical Up - Increase critical hit rate. * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next art. Battle Skills * The Preternatural - Increases damage dealt to toppled enemies or launched enemies by 150% * Power Unleashed - Increases damage dealt by 100% when affinity is at max * Critical Strike - Increases critical damage by 50% Field Skills * Superstrength - Lv. 5 * Earth Mastery - Lv. 5 * Focus - Lv. 5 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Staple Foods, Literature * Pouch items: Marine Stir-Fry (Seafood), Smack-A-Nopon (Board Games) Affinity Chart Trivia * Wulfric is the only rare blade whose core crystal is obtained through a main story event. However, awakening him is not required. Gallery File:XC2 Wulfric Artwork.png||Official art Wulfric & Zeke.png|Wulfric with Zeke Wulfric s.jpg|Wulfric activating his level 3 special Wulfric aw.png|Wulfric's awakening Category:Blades Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Wulfric